


A New Year's Kiss

by briecracker



Series: mizbrianna's mommy au [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, dirty talk i suppose, it's pretty straightfoward sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: Brianna and Aquaria sneak off at their New Year's Eve party.





	A New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> been slacking on uploading to Ao3. Find me on tumblr @mizbrianna

It’s New Year’s Eve, and Brianna and Aquaria are throwing a party with their closest friends. They have fun decorations and noisemakers and little photo booth props and a big banner claiming that the upcoming year will be the best yet, and it’s a great time. They made cute prosecco drinks and champagne gummy bears and everything is perfect.

The bubbles have gone straight to Aquaria’s head and all she wants is to sneak off to the bedroom with Brianna for a quickie, but she knows Brianna takes hosting parties too seriously to abandon her guests, even in favor of sex. She sighs, lamenting her horny condition until she throws caution to the wind and sidles up to Brianna.

“Bri,” she whispers, tugging the older woman’s sleeve. She turns away from the conversation she’s having, giving Aquaria a questioning look. Suddenly, Aquaria feels embarrassed, though she’s not sure why. “I, uh, would you - can we -”

“Spit it out, Aquaria,” Brianna interrupts expectantly.

Aquaria’s expression grows desperate and she looks at Brianna with pleading eyes. “Mommy,” she begs. Brianna smiles. “I thought you’d never ask, babygirl.”

It’s unclear who pulls who to the bedroom, and they're giggling like schoolgirls as they fall back onto their king-sized bed together, their comforter billowing around them. Aquaria straddles Brianna, grinding down on her hips, leaning over so their lips meet in a sweet champagne kiss. Brianna groans and flips them over so she’s on top, growling “trying to take my spot?” They undress each other hastily, the zipper on Aquaria’s sparkly silver dress gets stuck and they slide the whole thing over her head. Panties are discarded and flung; Aquaria isn’t wearing a bra and Brianna clicks her tongue in mock scolding. Her own lingerie is left on, except for her panties, and Aquaria chuckles at how her girlfriend is the only woman in the world to wear a garter belt on a regular day.  

“God, you’re so beautiful, babygirl,” Brianna says, holding all the power where she kneels over Aquaria. Her voice is slightly raspy and it makes the younger woman’s breath quicken. Brianna shoves her knee up to Aquaria’s cunt and she grinds down on it without thinking. A smile spreads across Brianna’s face as she removes her knee, leaning forward to kiss the brunette again, hand moving down to rub her clit in circles. Aquaria moans into the kiss and Brianna laughs.

“Sit on my face,” Aquaria breathes heavily when Brianna releases her from the kiss. “Yeah?” Brianna asks. Aquaria nods hard, grabbing at the blonde’s thighs. “Wanna taste you,” she whines. “You wanna eat mommy’s pussy, baby? Is that what you want, kitten?” Brianna can’t wipe the wolfish grin off her face as Aquaria begs to lick her cunt and chants “thank you thank you thank you” when she places her knees to either side of Aquaria’s head.

“Oh princess, your mouth feels so good on me baby, you’re doing so well,” Brianna groans. She’s talking herself off as much as she’s praising Aquaria. When she cums, she rolls off with a sigh. The younger woman squeals as she’s pulled back on top of Brianna and they laugh as they kiss again, Brianna tasting herself on Aquaria’s lips, teeth clashing ever so slightly. Bri raises her thigh to meet Aquaria’s cunt once more and Aquaria grinds against it with abandon, throwing her head back in an open-mouthed silent smile or scream when she reaches her orgasm, cum sliding down Brianna’s thigh. Aquaria collapses on top of her and they lay there, breathing hard. She touches a finger to the cum on Brianna’s leg and brings it to the blonde’s mouth, begging with her eyes until Brianna opens her mouth just enough for Aquaria to slide the finger in and for Bri to swirl her tongue around it. When Aquaria removes her finger with a soft pop she lays her head on Brianna’s chest, content. Their friends begin the new year's countdown from 10 and they listen quietly as the “happy new year!” shout erupts. They hear it resound from neighboring apartments and lights across the city fill their dark bedroom.

“happy new year, my love,” Brianna whispers. “happy new year, Bri.”

They kiss once more before Aquaria starts to get up, but Brianna grabs her wrist. “wha -” “Stay. They can trash the place for all I care. I just want you,” Brianna says before pulling her back down. They laugh as Brianna swings a leg over to straddle Aquaria again.


End file.
